


Surprise at Riverlights

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville Longbottom and his wife, Astoria, take a trip with her sister, Daphne, and Daphne's husband, Harry Potter. Who would have expected a surprise when the foursome go for a trip…to Riverlights, Derby…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise at Riverlights

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise at Riverlights – Rating T  
> Summary – Neville Longbottom and his wife, Astoria, take a trip with her sister, Daphne, and Daphne's husband, Harry Potter. Who would have expected a surprise when the foursome go for a trip…to Riverlights, Derby… (Neville/Astoria with a side of Harry/Daphne)  
> Pairings - Neville/Astoria, Harry/Daphne  
> Challenge - Connect the Pairing Challenge (Astoria/Neville)

** Premier Inn, Riverlights, Derby, England **

** 31st August 2016 **

"Reservation for Longbottom." A sandy haired man said to the receptionist at the Premier Inn. "Neville Longbottom."

"Ah yes, Mr Longbottom." The receptionist at the desk of the Premier Inn said, smiling at Neville. She looked and saw that he was accompanied by a blonde lady, who was stood in front of a raven haired man and another lady, who looked like her. "Two rooms booked with prepaid meals? Is that correct?"

"That is perfectly correct." Neville said, smiling back at the receptionist who went through all the essentials.

Behind Neville, his wife, Astoria, was talking to her sister Daphne Potter. "Thank goodness we left the kids at their grandmothers. She has been lonely since father died and she said that she would see the twins onto the Express."

"James, Sirius, Lily and Rose really do enjoy seeing their cousins Alice and Frank" Daphne said, smiling. "Mother said that she would make sure that all four are ready to get the Express too. Rose is going into her second year now, James and Sirius their fifth and Lily her forth year."

"Its a pity that Harry stopped talking to the Weasleys." Astoria said, frowning. "Alice said that Lily had a thing for Fabian Weasley, but won't pursue it after him and Granger falling out over the contract."

"Well, Grandfather was the one who made the contract with Henry Potter." Daphne said, deciding to start rubbing her stomach. "In eight months' time, I think another one will be making an appearance."

"Bloody Hell! The Potter libido is high again then!" Astoria said. "Harry seems to enjoy knocking you up again! There again, I'm expecting my third one in a similar time frame."

"Does Neville know?" Daphne asked, hugging her sister.

"Not yet sis. He is worried about having sex with me anyway, especially as I had problems with Alice." Astoria said. "I shall tell him tonight."

"Fair enough sis." Daphne replied, watching as Harry took the suitcases to the lift. Eventually the two couples went up to their rooms on the second floor.

Opening the door to the room, Neville looked at Astoria and how she was getting him to do the heavy work carrying the suitcase.

"Astoria, my love, is something wrong?" Neville asked.

"Nothing much dear, only that I am four weeks pregnant." Neville fainted as soon as he heard that he was going to be a father again. Eight months later, Astoria Longbottom gave birth to twins, which they named Charlus Francis and Fleamont Henry Longbottom, named after his paternal great uncles.

Talk about a surprise at Riverlights!

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically, as I write this I am currently on a long weekend at…Riverlights, Derby!  
> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
